Pelea Idiota
by MimichanyCanina
Summary: Una supuesta cita, lograra provocar los celos del armador y capitán de Seijo, quien se refugiara y desahogara con la persona menos esperada. Yaoi Oiiwa y KageHina (ambas relaciones ya establecidas)


Hello Minna-san, he aqui mi segundo fic de Haikyuu! Este es un pequeño y meloso Oiiwa con su racion de KageHina y la pequña Natsu, siempre quise ponerla, es tan linda ^-^.

Esta demas decir que los bellisimos personajes de Haikyuu no me pertenecen, sino a su creador, Furudate Haruichi.

Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo :3

* * *

><p>- ¿Cómo dices? - preguntó Oikawa atónito.<p>

- Lo que oíste, está tarde saldré con Kindashi - contestó Hajime con simpleza mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

- ¿Pe-pero por qué? - el más bajo dejó escapar un suspiro, tragándose las ansias de gritarle.

- Te dije que me invitó al cine - se movía de un lado a otro de la habitación, alistando sus cosas mientras era observado por el incrédulo setter - al parecer la persona con quién iba a ir le surgió un problema así que para no desperdiciar la entrada extra me lo pidió a mí - finalizó molesto de tener que repetirlo.

- ¡No puedo creer que salgas con alguien más en nuestro tan ansiado día libre! - una vez comprobado que lo oído no había sido su imaginación, se levantó de la cama comenzando su infantil berrinche - ¡se suponía que lo pasaríamos juntos! - reclamó agitando sus brazos.

- ¿Y hacer qué? - cuestionó con cada vez menos paciencia - siempre que vienes nos quedamos en casa sin hacer nada, es bastante aburrido - revisó su teléfono para chequear la hora - además cuando estamos solos, terminas haciendo cosas pervertidas en contra de mi voluntad - espetó algo sonrojado.

- Dices eso, pero siempre eres el que más lo disfruta - declaró con una sonrisa bastante provocativa, acercándose al n°4 - ¿quieres que te lo demuestre? - lo sujetó de la cintura, pegándolo a su cuerpo.

- Eres un...- empujaba al capitán con todas sus fuerzas, más este no cedía ni un milímetro - ¡Suéltame Kusoikawa! - golpeó su estómago, consiguiendo al fin la tan ansiada libertad - justamente a esto me refería - el otro se sostenía el abdomen, resistiendo el dolor - terminas haciendo lo que se te antoja sin mi consentimiento - fulminó al menor, quién trataba de mantenerse en pie.

- Tampoco te opones mucho Iwa-chan - Tooru lucía extrañamente serio, intimidando al moreno.

- ¡¿Y lo que acabó de hacer no lo es?! - gritó fastidiado - ¡Siempre te digo que pares, pero nunca escuchas! ¡¿Me has oído alguna puta vez que me gustase?!

Oikawa abrió sus ojos en total sorpresa, sí bien el otro siempre era agresivo y no media sus palabras, jamás espero que eso saliera de su boca. Iwaizumi estaba igual, era cierto que el capitán de Seijo la mayor parte del tiempo lo sacaba de quicio, sin embargo nunca espero ni quiso usar esas palabras en una pelea, que por demás era bastante estúpida.

- Es bueno saberlo - dijo con fingida calma una vez recuperó la compostura.

- Espe- ¡Oikawa! - le llamó con un deje de desesperación cuando lo vio encaminarse a la puerta.

- Suerte en tú "cita" estúpido Iwa-chan - declaró con indignación para cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

- Ahh, maldición - dejó escapar un enorme suspiro, dejándose caer en su lecho - esto no tendría que haber resultado así - se pasó una mano por la cara, pensando que hacer para reconciliarse con el cabreado castaño.

Tooru por su parte, iba cabiz bajo y a paso algo acelerado, maldiciendo en voz tenue y pateando una piedra. Se sentía estafado y traicionando por su pareja, quién aparentemente había preferido salir con un kohai que con él mismo, y esa acción no se la iba a perdonar, sin mencionar la cruel frase que terminó por colmar el vaso.

- Supongo que también es mi culpa - se rascó la nuca, con los nervios más calmados - después de todo yo lo acorralé para que dijera eso y también es cierto que nunca vamos a ningún sitio cuando estamos juntos - se cruzó de brazos pensativo - sumándole el hecho que lo llame estúpido - bufó ya arrepentido de todo.

Prefirió no volver ya que su amigo le gritaría un sin fin de barbaridades, le lanzaría bolas de vóley que sacaría de quién sabe dónde, para después gritarle que no quería verlo por un buen tiempo, lo que sería bastante difícil por ser compañeros de equipo. Y quería ahorrarse todo eso y esperar que las cosas se calmaran.

Levantó la vista para ver en donde iba, mas al hacerlo divisó una cabellera azabache bastante familiar. Dio unos pasos más para corroborar que no se equivocaba, y cuando vio que no era así, se lanzó a correr sin pensárselo dos veces seguidas (no es como si pensara mucho cuando algo no era vóleibol).

- ¡Tobio-chan! - tacleó al chico, quién apenas pudo mantener el equilibrio por el sorpresivo ataque.

- ¿Oikawa-san? - preguntó aún confuso de la repentina aparición de su ex senpai.

- Yahoo~ - saludó con su habitual sonrisa - ¿qué haces sólo en un día tan lindo? - el menor frunció el ceño ante la irritante presencia del armador de Aoba y su intento de coqueteo.

- No es de su incumbencia el que hago y con quién en mis días libres - declaró con claro fastidio - y le pediré que me suelte en este momento.

- Tan frío - comenzó a refregar su mejilla contra la ajena - solías ser tan tierno, persiguiéndome por todos lados - recordar aquello era una tortura para el pelinegro.

- E-es pasado - su cara se tiñó de un leve rosa - además tú no eras muy amable tampoco, por suerte estaba Iwaizumi-san para detenerte - la sola mención de su nombre lo hizo entristecer, lo que no pasó desapercibido por el setter de Karasuno.

- Supongo que sí - contestó con una vaga y sombría sonrisa - bueno, no te molesto más - se alejó del más bajo, con intenciones de irse.

- Espere - le llamó y se sorprendió a sí mismo por ello - s-sí quieres...- Oikawa ladeo la cabeza, confundido y Kageyama dejó escapar un largo suspiro - voy a casa de Hinata en este momento ¿te apetece acompañarme? - moría de la vergüenza al terminar de preguntar aquello, pero el rostro depresivo del usualmente brillante y risueño castaño, lo desconcertó y preocupó más de lo deseado.

- Tobio-chan, sí quieres que vaya, no hay necesidad de ponerse Tsundere - recriminó con una ligera sonrisa sincera.

- ¡¿Quién es...?! - apretó la mandíbula en el intento de tranquilizarse - ¿vienes o no? - Tooru entrecerró los ojos, observando a su antiguo Kohai como sí este planeara algo malo en su contra.

- ¿No los molestaría en su tiempo de pareja? - Tobio volvió a sonrojarse - sí se calientan, no podrán hacer nada, ¿estás seguro? - cerró sus puños con fuerza, en verdad fue una locura hacer tal ofrecimiento sólo por lastima, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, por muy mal hablado y burlesco que fuera el castaño, debía continuar.

- Aunque estuvieras no podríamos hacerlo, su hermana estará allí también.

- Vaya, no sabía que chibi-chan tenía una hermanita ¿es igual de adorable y linda que el pequeñín? - el otro afiló la mirada, haciendo reír al mayor - bueno, ya que insistes, les iluminare con mi magnífica presencia - su enorme ego, resaltado por su pose de brazos cruzados sólo hicieron que Tobio suspira nuevamente - después de todo no tengo nada que hacer.

- Y después yo soy el Tsundere - murmuró emprendiendo su rumbo.

- ¿Dijiste algo? - pasó su brazo sobre los hombros del menor sin detener el paso.

- Nada - negó agotado mentalmente - y aléjate de mí - ordenó sin ánimos de seguirle el juego.

_**~En casa de Hinata~**_

En esta residencia, un tierno y bajito pelinaranja, corría de un lado a otro, ordenando con desesperación las habitaciones, asegurándose de que todo estuviese perfecto para cuando su "lindo" novio hiciera acto de presencia.

Miró con orgullo el lugar cuando quedó finalmente complacido con su arduo esfuerzo. En eso sonó el timbre, indicándole que su tan ansiado invitado había llegado. Se precipitó a máxima velocidad hasta el pasillo, en donde se encontró a su mini copia en versión femenina, Hinata Natsu, su ahora rival.

Se mantuvieron las miradas, en un pelea silenciosa, esperando y anticipado el próximo movimiento del contrario. Sin embargo, la pequeña fue más veloz y atrevida que su hermano, y en un parpadeo ya estaba frente a la puerta, abriéndola con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad y victoria frente a su torpe nii-chan.

- ¡Tobio! - se abalanzó con entusiasmo hacia este, envolviendo sólo lo que alcanzaban a abarcar sus pequeños brazos - es lindo verte de nuevo - le saludó con una tierna sonrisa, la cual Kageyama no pudo resistir, alzando a la niña en sus brazos.

- Lo mismo digo Natsu - de pronto un enorme estruendo se oyó dentro, para después mostrar al pelinaranja mayor algo agitado.

- ¡No es justo Natsu! - se quejó Hinata mientras hacia un puchero - ¡yo quería saludar primero a Kageyama! - ella reía burlesca, en cambio al pelinegro le rodaba una gota al estilo anime por la sien.

- Nii-chan es demasiado lento, Natsu es la ganadora - Hinata infló las mejillas y Tobio sólo pudo rodar los ojos ante esto.

- Pelear con una niña, sólo un idiota como tú podría hacerlo - declaró colocándola nuevamente en suelo - pero como eres tú, no hay nada de que sorprenderse.

- ¡Bakayama, yo sólo quería saludarte primero! - espetaba con fastidio.

- Y yo sólo veo que te quejas y no haces nada - Shouyo dejó de gritar, observando al ahora cohibido azabache, quién no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, se acercó al intimidante chico, colocándose de puntillas para abrazarse al cuello de este y así poder besar con cariño y suavidad la boca ajena. Este no se hizo de rogar, rodeando la cintura de su pareja, logrando profundizar el tierno acto de amor.

La menor de los Hinata despegó los ojos de la melosa pareja al ver a un melancólico y apuesto chico tras el pelinegro. Este contemplaba la escena algo atónito y también molesto de que no lo hubiesen prestado atención siquiera. Se giró hacia la menor cuando sintió esa mirada curiosa sobre él y con una enorme sonrisa, agitó su mano como señal de saludó amistoso.

- Yahoo~ pequeñita - aún curiosa, se acercó a él - ¿estos dos siempre son así? - se acuclilló para quedar a su estatura.

- Sólo cuando se saludan y despiden, el resto del tiempo hablan de vóley o juegan conmigo - contestó con un poco más de confianza - onii-chan ¿quién eres tú? - interrogó aún con timidez.

- Puedes llamarme Tooru y soy amigo de Tobio-chan y Chibi-chan - la menor pareció ya relajarse por completo.

- Ya veo - volvió a sonreír ampliamente - soy Hinata Natsu y es un placer conocerte - le tendió su diminuta mano y el castaño la estrechó con sumo cuidado.

- ¿Qué me dices pequeña Natsu? ¿Separamos a estos tortolitos? - dijo volviendo a su semblante molesto al apuntar a los que parecían estar perdidos en su mundo.

Ella sólo sintió y con una expresión macabra, se puso de pie. Se acercó a los de primero, quienes aún no notaban su brillante y "encantadora" presencia, irritándolo todavía más. Paso ambos brazos por los hombros de los jóvenes, sobresaltándolos y así por fin sacándolos de su mundo rosa. Con una tétrica sonrisa, observó a los perplejos chicos, esperando ansioso una reacción de quién lo olvido y del otro que no lo noto.

- Hasta cuándo van a estar besuqueándose e ignorándome - Hinata recién en ese momento se percató quién era - sí va ser así ¿puedo unirme? - dijo con su tono sexy de Daisuke Namikawa(*), perdón de Oikawa Tooru.

- Tch como si fuera a dejarte - espetó alejándose de Hinata.

- Que malo~

- ¡¿Gra-Gran-Gran Rey?! - le apuntó anonadado, haciendo bufar a Tobio y reír a Tooru.

- También me da gusto verte Chibi-chan - el n°10 fijo sus orbes caramelo en las azules del armador menor buscando alguna explicación.

- Me lo encontré en la calle y no me lo pude quitar de encima, siguiéndome hasta aquí - respondió a la preguntar muda del más bajo.

- No es cierto - refutó con sus mofletes inflados - TÚ me invitaste a venir - le recordó con arrogancia, obteniendo una mirada asesina por parte del azabache.

- De cualquier forma, entremos primero - intervino nervioso el pelinaranja - no quiero que armen un alboroto enfrente de mi casa - ambos setters se mantuvieron la mirada para posteriormente hacerse un desprecio.

Entraron a la residencia, seguidos por los hermanos Hinata. La menor no entendía muy bien que había pasado, pero tampoco le importaba mucho, sólo quería jugar con su hermano y sus amigos. El mayor por su parte, estaba preocupado y confuso, sí Kageyama realmente hubiese querido perderlo, lo habría logrado, por muy pegote que fuera el castaño, así que eso lo llevaba a pensar que efectivamente el pelinegro lo había traído a consciencia, la pregunta era ¿por qué?

Se instalaron en el cuarto de Shouyo. El aire era tenso y perturbador, incluso notándolo la pequeña chica. Con una idea en mente, salió de allí, para volver con unos cuadernos y se acomodó entre los armadores.

- ¿Qué es eso pequeña Natsu? - comenzó a revisarlo cuando ella se lo entregó.

- Tarea. Natsu no la entiende muy bien y mi Nii-chan tampoco es de mucha ayuda - acusó sonrojando al nombrado y haciendo reír a los otros dos.

- Así que quieres ayuda - Tobio cogió otro cuaderno para echarle un vistazo.

- ¡Sii! - afirmó con una sonrisa tierna e inocente.

- Muy bien, permite que Oikawa-san te ayude - declaró con arrogancia el castaño - además Tobio-chan es igual de idiota que tú hermano - ahora fue este quién se puso rojo por aquello.

- Entonces Tooru-onichan me ayudara con esto - el nombrado sonrió victorioso.

- Kageyama, ayúdame a preparar y traer la merienda - y los dos derrotados salieron del cuarto.

El ambiente se había relajado, eso sí que a costa de las debilidades de los de primero, sin embargo no fue tan malo como se hubiera pensado.

En la cocina, Hinata llenaba algunas fuentes con papas fritas y unos platos con galletas, el otro limpiaba y llenaba los vasos con té bien frío, después de todo hacia bastante calor.

- Nee Kageyama - le llamó tímidamente y este le miró - ¿por qué trajiste al Gran Rey? Ustedes no se llevan nada bien y es nuestro rival, entonces quería saber por qué - fijaron la vista nuevamente en lo que estaban haciendo. Tobio dejó escapar otro suspiro y se giró hacia el más bajo.

- Cuando nos encontramos... Estaba extraño...- Hinata ladeo la cabeza sin comprender.

- Que no lo es siempre, además tú tampoco eres normal - el pelinegro le dio un golpe no muy fuerte en la cabeza - ¡itte!

- No me refería a eso Hinata idiota, y sí hablamos de eso, tú eres incluso peor - este seguía sobándose la zona golpeaba - pero no es de eso de lo que estábamos hablando.

- Tienes razón - admitió con ojos aguados - pero en definitiva tú lo eres más - declaró en un murmullo.

- Lo que decía era que pese a que está igual de irritante, algo no está del todo bien - Se cruzó de brazos tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para decirlo - está apagado, sin ese molesto y cegador brillo que lo caracteriza - Shouyo se sujetó el mentón, analizando las palabras del otro.

- No podría estar seguro, no lo conozco lo suficiente - de pronto abrió los ojos ampliamente, como sí su cerebro se hubiese iluminado - pero sí lo pienso con cuidado, sus ojos lucían tristes, creí que era mi imaginación pero debe serlo ya que tú también lo crees, aunque me pregunto que puede ser lo que lo puso así.

- Sólo conozco a una persona que es capaz de producirle esos cambios de humor - tomó la bandeja, iniciando la marcha devuelta.

- ¿Quién? - imitó al otro.

- Iwaizumi-san.

_**~Cuarto de Shouyo~**_

- Y finalmente esto se hace así - terminaba de explicar, algo sorprendido que la pequeña fuera tan lista y comprendiera las cosas tan rápido - "supongo que lo único que saco de su hermano es la apariencia y energía" - pensó divertido.

- Listo - revisó los ejercicios y le revolvió el cabello en señal de felicitación.

- Gran trabajo Natsu-chan, ahora hay que esperar que llegué la pareja idiota - ella asintió pero seguía mirándolo con intensa curiosidad - ¿ocurre algo? - se mordió el labio, todavía indecisa sí preguntar lo que hace rato rondaba en su mente.

- Onichan, tú...- la cálida sonrisa de este le animó a seguir - ¿por qué estás tan triste? - eso lo pilló con la guardia baja ya que creyó estar fingiendo de maravilla.

De pronto recordó a Tobio y su inusual invitación, un intento de parecer amable injustificadamente, demostrándole que estaba siendo más obvio de lo que quisiera, después de todo una pequeña que apenas conocía lo indicó.

- Hahaha es vergonzoso hablar de esto, pero sí lo hago promete guardar el secreto de ellos ¿ok? - ella alzó su meñique.

- Pinky Promise - río forzosamente e imitó el gesto, sellado así el pacto - así que onichan, ¿tienes problemas con el amor? - esa afirmación más que pregunta lo hizo atragantarse y casi escapar el líquido que bebía.

- Có-cómo...- mas la expresión de suficiencia de la pequeña lo abstuvo de preguntar lo aparentemente obvio - la intuición femenina es algo aterrador - dejó salir un largo y profundo resoplido - peleé con mi pareja - admitió algo avergonzado por tener que desahogarse con una niña de apenas ocho años.

- Pero es normal que eso pase entre enamorados - acotó con una cara sería - mi hermano y Tobio lo hacen todo el tiempo.

- Nos dijimos cosas muy feas, las cuales no pueden ser borradas ni olvidadas - le dijo con su rostro ensombrecido - "agregando el hecho de que salí corriendo como mujer despechada" - se dijo con ironía.

- Cuando tienen una pelea, Nii-chan llega a casa muy enojado, maldice y grita palabrotas - le da un sorbo a su bebida - mamá debe lanzarle una pantufla para callarlo - el sólo imaginarlo le da risa, un pequeño chihuahua ladrando sin control.

- Debería tener cuidado con lo que dice, los niños tienden a repetir lo que oyen - Natsu lo miró con mala cara - pero veo que tú eres más madura que tú hermano - decidió dejar pasar las palabras del mayor y continuar con lo suyo.

- Después de esa etapa, lo inunda la tristeza y arrepentimiento, haciéndose bolita en algún rincón de la casa - Oikawa tenía que cubrirse la boca para no dejar salir la carcajada que picaba sus labios.

- "Tendré material para molestar al pequeñín por una larga temporada" - pensaba con sorna.

- Veintitrés minutos - susurra ella - son exactamente veintitrés minutos.

- ¿Para que? - cuestionó al no comprenderla.

- Es el tiempo que tarda en llegar Tobio - explicaba la menor - siempre que pasa algo, él llega a los veintitrés minutos después que mi hermano - se giró mirando directamente al armador - y sin decirse nada, se van a su habitación a hacer las paces - termina con una sonrisa inocente.

- Yo más bien diría reconciliación con resultados sexuales - corrigió con sarcasmo.

- ¿Eh? ¿Resultados…? – intentó repetir aquello que no conocía.

- Nada pequeña Natsu – la detuvo antes que dijera algo que pudiese perjudicarlo – solo pensaba en voz alta – la inocente curiosidad de su rostro no se amenguaba – pero si realmente quieres saber, prueba con preguntarle a tu hermano ¿de acuerdo? – en su mirada había un pequeño destello de maldad.

- Muy bien, lo haré en cuanto vuel-

- ¡Pero después que yo no este!

- ¿Por qué? – ladeó su cabeza en confusión por la casi crisis del setter.

- No tiene importancia – forzó una sonrisa en sus labios – "porque Tobio-chan me mataría" – pensó con escalofríos - ¿y bien? ¿A dónde querías llegar con todo lo que me has contado? – preguntó para dejar atrás su metida de pata.

- ¡Ah! Es verdad, aun no terminaba – reprochó un poco enojada al recordar que fue interrumpida – etto… como decirlo… lo que trataba de decir era…- cerró sus parpados con fuerza, tratando de concentrarse y poder expresar lo que quería - sin importar lo qué se digan o hagan, terminan arreglando sus problemas de inmediato.

- ¿Quieres qué le vaya a pedir perdón luego de veintitrés minutos? Lo lamento pero ya ha pasado más de una hora - replicó el castaño.

- No tienes que hacer eso, además ese es su estilo - aclaró con media sonrisa - deben reconciliarse a su propia manera, pero debes hacerlo pronto - declaró ella ahora con bastante seriedad.

- Lo se... pero soy un cobarde - contempló el techo melancólico - me aterra el hecho de que pudiese estar realmente enojado conmigo - de pronto la puerta se abrió con fuerza.

- ¡Entonces no debiste huir! - Hajime le aventó un balón, el cual acertó en el rostro del setter - ¡deja de comportarte como un mocoso que finge inocencia! - gritó a todo lo que sus pulmones le permitían.

- ¡¿I-Iwa-chan?! - fue todo lo qué pudo articular antes de ser golpeado con una botella - ¡maldición, eso duele! - se quejaba sobándose la nariz.

- Agradece que me estoy conteniendo por la pequeña de allí - Natsu miraba a los dos presentes entre asustada y preocupada.

- De cualquier forma ¿cómo llegaste aquí? - miro su mano para comprobar que no sangraba.

- Yo le dije - el azabache se asomó tras el castaño - presentí que algo no andaba bien entre ustedes, así que le dije cómo llegar - declaró con un resoplido.

- Siento las molestias, Kageyama y Hinata - se reverencio levemente - a ti también - se dirigió a Natsu esta vez - por tener que soportar y oír sus idioteces - clavó sus irises llenas de furia en el adolorido armador.

- ¡Yo no he..! - más se tragó sus quejas al ver acercarse al n°4 con aires homicidas.

- Cierra la boca, nos vamos - sentenció sujetándolo de la muñeca firmemente.

Sin escuchar quejas o cualquier tipo de berrinche, sacó prácticamente a rastras a Oikawa. Este por su parte antes de salir de la habitación, les sonrió de forma forzada y agitó su mano en despedida. Ambos finalmente dejaron la residencia de los pelinaranjas a paso acelerado.

Arribaron y metieron en la habitación del más bajo en un silencio sepulcral. Iwaizumi se dejó caer en la orilla de la cama con los brazos cruzados, Oikawa por su parte, permaneció estático cerca de la entrada, lo cual facilitaría su huida en caso de que el otro quisiera molerlo a golpes. Hajime al ver sus claras intenciones, le ordenó sentarse a su lado golpeando insistentemente la cama. Sin más que hacer, obedeció al subcapitan del equipo.

- I-Iwa-chan, yo...

- Lo lamento - se adelantó el más bajo.

- ¿Eh? - replicó aturdido el setter - ¿por qué te disculpas?

- No debí decir esas cosas - jugaba con sus pulgares sin atreverse a mirar a Tooru - te moleste y terminaste llorando en los brazos de una niña, por todo eso te pido perdón.

- En primer lugar, no estaba llorando - aclaró con un tenue sonrojo - y en segundo lugar, yo debería ser el que se disculpe - se recargo en el hombro de su amigo de la niñez - te dije cosas por despecho, las cuales sabía que te terminarían provocando y actué como una víctima - Hajime alcanzó su rostro para que lo mirara directamente.

- Supongo que los dos fuimos unos idiotas - concluyó con una leve sonrisa que encantó al castaño.

Aprovechando la posición de sus caras, el capitán se inclinó y rozó con ternura la boca ajena, un poco ansioso de una respuesta que no tardó en llegar. Se separaron a los segundos después por culpa de la ausencia del crucial oxígeno en sus pulmones.

- ¡Iwa-chan! - se abrazo a su cuerpo, cayendo ambos jóvenes recostados en la litera - te amo mucho - exclamó enterrando su rostro en el pecho del rematador.

- Idiota, sí yo no lo hiciera, no soportaría tus caprichos y berrinches - susurro apoyando su mentón sobre la cabellera castaña y reluciente.

Sin darse cuenta, ambos cayeron profundamente dormidos, aliviados y a la vez agotados con todo lo que les había ocurrido durante el día.

Oikawa despertó a la hora después por el pitido incesable de un celular. Abrió los ojos con pereza para descubrir que aún continuaban abrazados, lo que lo hizo sonreír vigorosamente. Busco el dichoso aparato, que por suerte estaba a su alcance en el bolsillo de Iwaizumi.

- Un mensaje de...Kindachi - frunció el ceño automáticamente al enterarse de quién lo había enviado - por su culpa terminamos peleando, me pregunto qué querrá ahora - y sin pedir permiso e importándole poco la privacidad del otro, chequeó el contenido de este.

_'De: Kindachi._

_Asunto: Cita._

_Muchas gracias por sus consejos Iwaizumi-senpai, por estos mi cita fue todo un éxito, prometo compensárselo dando lo mejor de mi en los siguientes partidos (^w^)/._

_Espero que sus planes con Oikawa-senpai hayan salido tan bien como los míos. Nos vemos en la práctica'_

Al terminar de leer, elevó la vista encontrándose con las orbes grises sobre el. Se incorporó aún perplejo y sin despegar en ningún momento sus ojos de los de Iwaizumi.

- Iwa-chan, esto...- le enseñó la pantalla del teléfono y apenas término de leer, giro el rostro completamente rojo.

- Estaba muy nervioso porque sería su primera cita, así que me pidió ayuda - comenzó a relatar totalmente apenado - y le comenté accidentalmente en una de nuestras conversaciones que yo también quería una - dijo todavía sin valor a enfrentarse a la mirada ajena.

- Entonces lo de esta mañana fue...

- Pensé darte celos para que tú me lo pidieras al querer detenerme de ir a una cita falsa - confesó mirando de reojo al más alto - pero como siempre terminaste haciendo algo completamente inesperado - concluyó en un hilo de voz.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste de un principio? - se colocó sobre Hajime, apoyando sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza para no cargar su peso - fuiste muy cruel al preocuparme así Iwa-chan.

- Lo se, pero también era muy vergonzoso admitir aquello en voz alta y decirte directamente qué quería salir contigo - Tooru sonrió entendido ante la expresión cohibida y colorada hasta las orejas de su pareja.

- Debí haberme dado cuenta, pero fui pegado por mis celos, lo siento Iwa-chan - acaricia suavemente el rostro del n°4.

- Te dije que no te disculparas Kusoikawa - se removió nervioso bajo la fija mirada del armador - y quítate de encima, tengo que preparar la cena - exigió tratando de sonar molesto, mas no lo logró.

- Nee, ¿a dónde quieres ir? - preguntó con una enorme mueca de alegría en sus labios - aunque tendrá que ser para nuestro próximo día libre.

- ¿Hah? - lo miro confundido, haciendo que la sonrisa de Oikawa se ensanchara.

- Te estoy diciendo que también quiero una cita contigo - las pupilas del rematador destellaron ante la revelación - ¿qué dices Iwa-chan? - este paso sus brazos por el cuello de Tooru, acercándolo y escondiendo así su cara en la unión con los hombros.

- Decidamos el lugar mientras comemos - murmuró en su oído, haciendo reír entre dientes al capitán de Seijo.

Soltó su agarré al cabo de unos minutos y ambos se quedaron mirando para luego sellar los labios del otro con los propios una última vez antes de posteriormente encaminarse a la cocina y alistar las cosas para la comida y su muy pronta y ansiada salida juntos.

_**^-0-^**_

- ¿Q-qué acabas de decir? - cuestionó en completo pánico el pelinaranja.

- Reconciliación con resultados sexuales - reiteró con inocencia la menor.

- ¿D-dónde oíste eso Natsu? - esta vez pregunto el azabache con la misma expresión que Shouyo.

- Tooru-onichan dijo que esa era su manera de hacer las paces - explicó pensativa.

- Ese maldito bastardo - gruñó apretando la mandíbula, imaginando la burlesca expresión de su antiguo superior.

- Entonces ¿qué significa? - interroga con sus ojos rebosantes de curiosidad.

- Ka-Kageyama, no puedo explicarle eso a mi hermanita - le susurro a su oído, procurando que la menor no los oyese.

- Es lógico que no podemos hacer eso, Hinata idiota - le regaño con el mismo volumen de voz.

- ¿Qué le decimos entonces? - exclamaba con desesperación.

- Natsu - la llamó con fingida calma, ya que estaba igual o peor que Hinata - no es nada importante o interesante, sólo es una forma... "adulta" de demostrar que se reconciliamos dos personas que se aman con todo su ser - la pequeña no parecía muy convencida - lo descubrirás cuando crezcas y te enamores perdidamente de alguien - finalizó acariciando con cariño la cabeza de la pequeña.

- Comprendo - sonrió alegre de que al menos intentaran explicárselo - iré a guardar mis cosas - tomo sus cuadernos y salió del cuarto dando brinquitos.

- Salvados - suspiraron aliviados de que la menor fuera aún ingenua - nunca espere que Natsu saliera con algo así... ni qe tú dijeras algo tan lindo - dijo recargando su cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro - yo también te amo con todo mi ser, Kageyama - este se sonrojo intensamente mientras sus manos se encontraban y entrelazaban.

- Cállate, sólo decía lo qué pienso en verdad- apoyo su cabeza en la de Hinata.

- Y eso es lo que me hace tan feliz - declaró con sus mejillas manchadas con un leve tono rosa - me pregunto qué habrá estado pensando el Gran Rey cuando le dijo aquello - se cuestionó arrugando un poco el ceño.

- Nada bueno, te lo puedo asegurar - espetó en un bufido Tobio - pero asegurémonos de regresárselo en nuestro próximo enfrentamiento - - o también se puede contar con Iwaizumi-san para un doloroso castigo - sonrió con clara malicia.

- ¿Por qué a él? - preguntó al no comprender.

- Como te dije, es el único que puede provocar algo en ese egocéntrico sujeto - explicó mientras ambos se ponían de pie - sabe como y cuando mimarlo o reprenderlo.

- Ya veo - asintió deteniéndose los dos en la puerta - ¿sucede algo? - Kageyama negó suavemente.

- Nada - se inclino, robándole un beso corto al más bajo - olvidémonos de ellos y vayamos por algo de comer - Shouyo sólo volvió a asentir, ya que el pequeño ataque sorpresa del n°9 lo dejó sin palabras y sonrojado completamente.

* * *

><p>¿Que les pareció? un asco o al menos les hizo pasar el rato. Bueno cualquier opinión siempre es bien recibida y espero con ganas escribir alguna otra historia de estas hermosas parejas.<p>

(*)Daisuke Namikawa para quienes no lo conozcan, es el sexy seiyu de Oikawa en el anime

Gracias por leer y hasta la Proxima ^w^


End file.
